South Park: 'Dude, this is pretty fucked up right here'
by RatherOddRanger
Summary: UPDATED WITH CHAPTER 7! Prequel to Stoley Studios. It's senior year at South Park High for the teenagers of South Park and following the aftermath of Token's party, a lot of lives will change. Some for the better like Kevin and Lola, others for the worse like Token as the consequences of his actions will soon ruin him. Contains multiple pairings. Rated M for mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own South Park or any of the characters.

A/N: Had this idea for a Stoley Studios prequel for a while now and seeing how my hours at work got cut I decided to give it a shot. Basically this and chapter 2 happen at roughly the same time as chapter 3 of Stoley Studios which can be found here:

s/10499525/3/Stoley-Studios

Personally I don't think you need to read Stoley Studios to follow this, the purpose of this fanfic is to explore how many of the couples and events mentioned in Studios ended up happening. Regardless please enjoy and R+R.

**South Park:**  
><strong>''Dude, this is pretty fucked up right here''<strong>

_**Season Intro: Not South Park XXX opening**_

Jason and Francis looked at the video playing on Bebe's phone with wide eyes full of shock and amazement.

''Holy cow!'' Mumbled Francis. ''When was this recorded?'' He managed to ask the very angry Bebe.

''Within the last hour.'' She said in a matter of fact style tone before her face turned into a more worried look.

''I came looking for you guys hoping you've seen Kevin or Lola within that time.''

''Not to sound like a git but you think them pair posted it?'' Jason asked her.

Bebe let out a long sigh. ''Hate to say it but I suspect they might of but if it was I wouldn't blame them, Token's a grade 1 arsehole and Red treats Kevin like shit.''

''Amen to that.'' Jason said as he took a long gulp from his beer.

''Let me guess, with us two being friends of Kevin you'd like our help in finding him and making sure he's not done something stupid?'' Francis asked with concern.

''You read me like a book.'' Bebe commented smiling.

Suddenly Clyde burst into the kitchen in a hurried manner, he stop and saw the trio and then began looking round.

''Sorry to interrupt but has anyone seen any kitchen towels or tissues?'' He asked as his head was still looking round the room.

Jason looked over at the shink and quickly grabbed a dirty wash cloth and flung it towards Clyde.

''Catch!'' He said and Clyde caught it instantly.

''Thanks.'' He said smiling as he turned to leave.

''Um Clyde?'' Bebe called to him. ''What happened? Someone spill another drink on an antique chair or something?''

Clyde turned his head back but still kept walking. ''I wish, Token just came storming into the front room where the party is and demanded to know who uploaded a video of him and Red fucking onto you tube, face book or whatever it was.''

The trio of teens looked confused at each other.

''And the towel is for what exactly?'' Francis asked him raising an eyebrow.

''Because Jenny Simon just gave him a black eye, a busted lip and a bloody nose for cheating on Lola with Red.'' Clyde said as he nearly bumped into Jenny Simon and Pete Melman who were walking into the kitchen.

Pete was trying his best to calm her but Jenny's face was bright red with rage.

''THAT FUCKING RICH PRICK!'' She finally shouted whilst Pete was massaging her shoulders.

''Stress sweetie, you'll just stress yourself out if you don't take it easy.'' He kept repeating to her.

''Good for you girl, I was just about to do that myself.'' Bebe commented smiling, proud of her friend for giving that rich prick what he deserved.

''Isn't Clyde dating Lola's cousin Jessie? Man hate to be in his shoes once she finds out.'' Jason added with a chuckle.

''Red's tits are smaller then I thought.'' Mumbled Francis as he re-watch the clip on Bebe's phone.

The other four teens in the room turned to face him as Token could be heard on the mobile shouting ''By the power of my giant black dick!''.

Realising four sets of eyes were on him Francis quickly handed the phone back to Bebe embarrassed.

''Right, sorry, yes, sorry you mentioned a search and rescue? Right Bebe?'' Francis asked whilst smiling.

Jenny raised an eyebrow in confusion. ''Search and rescue?'' She asked.

''What else?'' Bebe began. ''Let's be honest here, even if one of those two hadn't uploaded the video they must have seen it by now, I mean when was the last time anyone saw them?''

Francis and Jason looked at each before speaking up.

''Well we saw Kevin about 30 odd minutes ago looking for a beer and then helped himself to a 6 pack.'' Jason began.

''And then standing by the fountain shouting verbal abuse towards the house about how he was hoping Red would end up getting a STD or something like that.'' Finished Francis.

The other three teens looked at each other confused before turning back to the pair.

''And you didn't mention this before because?'' Jenny asked.

''Because it was roughly 30 odd minutes ago and he's clearly gone.'' Jason said as he pointed outside. ''See all you can see by the fountain is some empty beer cans floating in it.''

''Heck before you came in we were debating with Emily Anderson who he was making out with.'' Francis added.

''Didn't take him long to get over Red.'' Jason muttered under a laugh.

''So where's Emily now?'' Pete asked.

''Skinny dipping in Token's pool with Tammy Nelson.'' Jason added. ''She came in looking for some drinks as they were trying to get our mate Douglas to relax enough for a threesome.''

Jenny rolled her eyes. ''Sweet merciful … IS EVERYONE A SEX ADDICT AT THIS PARTY?'' She shouted.

''HEY!'' Jason snapped back. ''Douglas deserves some happiness in his life, the orphanage are planning on kicking him out by the end of the school year seeing how he's 18 now.''

''Man that sucks, why didn't he mention that it to us?'' Pete asked worried.

''Not the end of the school year yet.'' Jason added.

Annoyed Bebe picked up a plate and smashed it hard onto the floor in a bid to get people's attention. It worked and the kitchen went silent.

''Ok enough! Sorry to sound incentive but we can help out Douglas later but first thing's first.'' She pointed to Pete and Jenny.

''Jenny, I want you and Pete to start searching by the fountain and the garden, after that try the garage and then move onto the security guard booth at the gates.'' Jenny and Pete nodded as Bebe then pointed to Jason and Francis.

''Jason, I want you and Francis to start on the top floor and work your way down, check all the rooms and knock on the locked ones just in case. I'll start in the basement and work my way upwards and hopefully meet you in the middle, got that?'' Bebe asked the pair who in return just nodded.

''Good, now let's move it people.'' She ordered and within a flash they all set out.

…

Some minutes later Bebe was making her way towards the indoor swimming pool, remember what Francis and Jason had said about Emily Anderson.

The basement/wine cellar had been a dead end, all she found was Eric Cartman drunk off his fat ass on some of the older and no doubt more expensive of Mr Black's prized wines.

She was just thankful she got out when she did as she was 99% sure Cartman had pissed his pants in his unconscious state judging from the smell he was emitting.

She was about to grab the door handle when she heard something that make her stop in her tracks, the sound of three people moaning in pleasure.

Carefully and as quietly as she could, Bebe slowly opened the door and received an eye full of a sight.

Emily was laying down on a beach towel alongside her best friend Tammy Nelson furiously making out, their hands all over there bodies, grabbing and squeeing various parts.

Bebe opened the door some more and then saw Douglas, he was soaking wet and it gave someone the impression he was sweating like crazy where clearly he had gone for a swim but still had enough energy to bang Emily whilst fingering Tammy.

All three of them were clearly so engrossed in the moment that none of them notice Bebe closing the door, who was blushing several shades of red.

She quickly grabbed a 'do not enter' sign and hoped no one would disturb the three before her phone went off.

She quickly grabbed it cursing hoping the others hadn't heard it but then was relieved when she saw it was a text from Jenny saying they found Kevin and Lola.

However as Bebe read the text her eyes started to go wide in unexpected shock as Jenny explained what they were doing.

All Bebe could do was mutter a simply ''O boy …'' as she started to type a reply to Jenny.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own South Park or any of the characters.

A/N: Got a lot of views but only 3 reviews so far, not bad especially as we've not hit the 24 hour mark yet. Big thank you to the people who reviewed so far, glad to hear your enjoying it, hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter just as much as the last one.

...

Stan blew on the party blower as he pulled on the string of the party popper. This weekend was meant to be his 18th birthday however nothing had gone to plan for him.

''Happy 18th birthday to me'' He said as he blew the blower again as the song 'Don't Know What You Got (Till It's Gone)' re-looped on his docked MP3 player.

He was sat on his couch in a pair of shorts and an old t-shirt with a blanket around him for warmth. He sighed as he leaned forward to pick up a party cone hat and grimaced in pain as his right leg was still hurting him.

He broke it during the 1st game of his senior high school year, a mere 2 weeks upon returning to high school post summer vacation.

The injury was so severe that the doctors warned him, he would face great difficulty running and the surgery would cost a small fortune that his family currently didn't have. Besides there was no guarantee he would recover in time to salvage his scholarship.

''The scholarship ...'' he thought which was in tatters and he had to find something, ANYTHING to replace it with otherwise his chances of going to college were ruined.

''Ruined … just like my relationship with Wendy.'' He mumbled to himself as he then started to cry recalling how he had acted when he heard she had gone on a date with Token.

How he freaked out over what later turned out to be a rumour started by Token himself because she kicked him in the balls.

The rumour was Token had offered Wendy a $1000 for a night of sex and she accepted, Token even claiming he took pictures and Stan had foolishly believed it.

True they had broken up when they were 16 but during last summer they grew close again, both of them even admitted how much they missed each other and even shared a very passionate kiss on the 4th of July BBQ in the park.

But Wendy said she wasn't ready to be dating again, so she asked if they could take it slow and even made a promise to Stan when she realised how heartbroken he was.

''On your 18th birthday …'' She said to him. ''I'll give you an answer if you still want me that is.'' He tried to smile at the memory but all he could do was break down and cry even louder.

He felt pathetic, he felt like a loser, he felt like his life was over, he felt like throwing himself in front of a bus and ended it all but thankfully fate had other ideas.

''Stan?'' He heard a muffled voice from the front door followed by very loud knocking which forced him back into reality.

He quickly wiped away his tears, he wasn't in the mood for visitors right now, maybe an hour ago before he shank into deep and depressing thoughts.

The knocking continued and Stan took a deep breath, hoping whoever it was would just go away, praying they had heard him crying.

''Stan open up it's me, Wendy!'' She shouted, worry evident in her tone.

''Shit.'' Mumbled Stan, how could it get any worse and then the knocking stopped.

''Stan please, I heard you crying.'' She said.

''Fuck.'' He shouted as he grabbed some tissues to clean himself up.

''Kyle mentioned that pain killers for your leg were affecting your moods. Please Stan I'm worried about you. I'm worried you'll do something stupid.'' Wendy shouted.

Stan took a deep breath and sighed before getting up, slowly and painfully making his way to the front door whilst Wendy started knocking again, the sound of worry even more evident in her voice.

''STAN?'' She practically screamed as he finally open the door. The sight of Wendy Testaburger, looking beautiful as ever greeting him, seeing her in her best winter clothes was driving Stan crazy for some reason.

''Sorry …'' He mumbled looking away in shame as soon as he realised how upset she looked.

''Sorry I'm … just feeling like crap.'' He managed to say as he gestured her inside quickly. It was freezing out and Stan just wanted to get back under the blanket as soon as possible.

Wendy wasted no time getting comfy on the couch, Stan noticed she looked nervous and offered her a can of coke.

''Thanks.'' She said as she opened it and took a long loud gulp nearly hiccupping. ''My mom's pretty much banned soda drinks from the house, getting one is a rare treat for me.''

Stan tried to open his mouth to say something to her, but he couldn't find the words, in fact he couldn't find any words, all he felt like doing was crying again and he didn't know why.

Realising how emotional fragile he was, Wendy quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him close to her, so close that her fluffy boots brushed against Stan's cask.

Wendy stared into Stan's worried expression, tears were forming in his eyes but he was clearly trying to hold them back.

In all of the years she had known him, she had never seen Stan so upset and broken like this before, she had heard from others how he sat in the rain the night after they first ever broke up but had never actually seen it.

She bite her lip remembering Bebe telling her how Stan turned Goth because of the break up, it was sort of funny looking back, Stan show more emotion following the break up then he did when they first dated.

Then again they were 8 at the time, Wendy now just thinks she was expecting too much back then.

She leaned forward and ran her fingers through his messy black hair, taking in the sight before her, the sight of the former high school football captain, someone who was confident and proud of his position, now a shell of his former self.

During this entire time they just stared at each other until Stan looked away from Wendy in shame and just stared at the floor in-between his feet.

''I'm sorry.'' He said almost as quiet as a whisper, he was scared he'd break down in tears if he spoke louder.

''Sorry for what?'' Wendy replied softy.

''For calling you a slut, for not believing you about that rich fuck Token and for just being a bigger prick then Cartman and proving I don't deserve happiness.'' Stan stammered out as quickly as he could before grabbing his arms tightly, holding himself as he tried hard to fight back the tears.

Wendy didn't hesitate to wrap an arm around him the second she realised he was about to break down in tears.

She pulled him close to herself and whispered ''It's ok to cry, let it out you'll feel better, I promise.''

That was it, Stan couldn't hold it in and just broke down, Wendy pulled him closer into her shoulder as he began crying, running a free hand through his hair in some attempt to comfort him.

''Shhhh'' She would say to him in-between sobs. ''It's ok Stan, I'll stay I promise.''

Wendy looked around at the sight before her, a 'Happy 18th Birthday' banner was hung over the fire place, the coffee table before her had a few hats and a piece of cake and some presents were leaning besides it.

But there was one thing that wasn't there, party guests, friends, family, anyone really. No one was here, not even his parents and that worried Wendy to the core.

''Stan …'' She began. ''I know Kyle is in Canada helping Ike battle the new Tooth Decay monster but where's Kenny or your parents for that matter?''

Stan tried with all of his might to control himself to answer but it was taking all of his strength not to continue crying.

''Karen's sick so Kenny's looking after her because … Well you know his parents suck.'' Wendy nodded as she gently moved Stan's head onto her lap, her hand still running through his messy black hair. It was long and messy, he badly needed a hair cut she thought but no doubt he didn't see the point in one.

''And mom and dad are with Grandpa Marsh, he's not going too good, tonight might be his last night.'' He finally manage to say, only to break down once again.

Wendy's eyes went wide in shock ''I'm so sorry Stan, I didn't realise he was that ill.''

Stan took a deep, long breath as he tried to continue. ''He has alchemizes and he's so far gone that he's not really there anymore, we knew this would happen one day it's jus-''

''I know.'' Wendy cut him off. ''You weren't expecting it now, not after the accident, believe me I know Stan.'' She said as she continued to stroke his hair until the room fell silent save for the odd sniffle from Stan.

''Do you want me to stay the night?'' She asked. ''I'm scared to leave you alone Stan.''

Stan turned his head slightly to look up at Wendy, a smile formed on his tear stained face.

''Thank you …'' He said softly before turning back and much to Wendy's relief actually fell asleep.

As soon as she heard the low snoring Wendy let out a sigh of relief, Kyle had mentioned Stan was at a all time low emotionally but she wasn't expecting this.

''Happy Birthday Stan.'' She said softly as she kissed her finger tips before placing them on Stan's lips. ''If it makes you feel better, I want to be your girlfriend again but … that can wait till morning.''

Wendy let out a small giggle as she watched Stan sleep, she was hoping the sight would be something she'd get to see more often, well once he had emotionally recovered that is.

Realising the song was still playing, she slowly leaned over to disconnect the MP3 player, ''Maybe a change of music would help him?'' She thought.

She leaned her head back into the couch and closed her eyes as a tune she used to sing to herself filled her thoughts and soon she started to softly sing it.

_There's the boy that I like …_

_Now more then ever he gives me butterflies … _

_But it breaks my heart to see him like this … _

_However I know he's strong enough to get better … _

…

Jenny Simon still couldn't believe the sight before her and she suspected nether could her fiancée Pete Melman.

''Wow …'' Was all Pete could mutter under his breath.

''Wow?'' She replied in whisper. ''We've just walked in on my super best friend Lola Jacobs banging Kevin Stoley and all you can say is 'wow'?'' She asked him clearly annoyed.

''Better us then someone else finding them right?'' Pete began. ''I mean your not planning to blab are you?''

Jenny was about to say something to Pete's rather smart ass comment but her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of Lola going ''Harder Kevin, make me squirt all over these seats. Faster, harder, fuck me, make me cum!''

The sound of the 1950s hotrod rocking back and fourth became even louder as Lola let out a loud moan alongside ''Yeah that's it baby, squeezed my ass like that as well, suck on my tits!''

''Thank god the garage isn't connected to the main house.'' Pete mumbled. ''Otherwise every perv in our high school would be watching this.''

To say Pete and Jenny weren't expecting this was an understatement. Roughly 30 minutes ago Token stormed into the main dining room where his party was being held, wearing only a towel and demanding to know who posted the video of Red and him fucking.

To say Jenny was pissed off was an understatement and it wasn't over the video being posted, it was more to do to the fact that Token was Lola's boyfriend as she reminded him with a good right hook to the face.

Thankfully Pete was the voice of reason alongside Bebe and suggested they look for Lola worried she had seen the video whilst Jason and Francis volunteered to search for Kevin.

Much like Stan and Wendy, Kevin and Red had been an on-off couple throughout much of their school lives however where as Wendy would follow the 'look but not touch' rule, Red on the other hand was more 'what he doesn't know won't hurt him' rule and was often cheating on him.

She'd claim she was drunk but everyone knew that was a lie and Jenny suspected even Kevin knew that but would still take her back.

Pete often told Jenny, Kevin often thought there was something 'unlike able' about him based solely on the numerous times people would shot 'GOD DAMMIT KEVIN! EVERY FUCKING TIME!' he did something right or wrong.

It was a similar mentality Pete himself used to have following a certain incident that the pair refuse to speak of back in South Park elementary, until Jenny asked him to go steady with him roughly 3 years ago.

In retrospect Pete was right in regards to finding them first, if it had been someone else then no doubt another video would have appeared online tonight.

Jenny looked over at the hotrod from behind the other car, her and Pete were hiding behind, granted she was 99% sure Kevin and Lola wouldn't notice them, heck they hadn't even heard them come in through the back door.

In short she and Pete were standing guard, Pete made sure the door was firmly locked and even busted the switch for the garage door whilst Jenny text the others saying she found them in a drunken sleep.

Well she told Jason and Francis that, no offence to them but she did tell the truth to Bebe as a warning. Speaking of Bebe right on queue her phone vibrated again, a reply from Bebe on what she and Pete had 'discovered' so to speak.

'Stay with them.' The text started. 'I'll keep the others away, you two try and get them dressed if they're sober enough and we'll sneak out together so they don't get into trouble over the car.'

Jenny started typing a reply, 'Ok as soon as they're done we'll grab them, give us about 5 odd minutes ok.'

She pressed send just as Kevin let out a loud almost primal moan, ''Fuck yeah!'' He bellowed as he took in deep long breaths.

''That's it.'' Lola began. ''Blow your load all over those expensive seats, that'll teach the prick.''

Pete and Jenny stared at each other again wide eyed as they soon heard the sound of very passionate kissing alongside Lola saying, ''Can't believe what Red was missing, Jesus Kevin you really know how to lick pussy, her lost I guess, and my win.''

''It helps when the pussy your licking is tight as hell, God I should have dumped that manipulative two timing slut years ago.'' Kevin said as he was composing himself.

Both Jenny and Pete's eyes wide when they hear a spanking sound followed by Lola letting out a rather loud ''O yeah spank me harder and I'll suck your dick again.''

After a few minutes of hearing spanking and Kevin moaning alongside the sounds of sucking and slurping the pair (namely Jenny and Pete, the latter having trouble readjusting his pants) were slowly getting up to alert the other two to their presence however Lola hadn't noticed them and had other plans.

''Ok lets do it on the hood and then we'll smash the windows and lights and then we'll end it by taking a shit on the drivers seat!''

''Aye, aye Captain.'' Kevin replied eagerly, sounding a little bit drunk.

Jenny rolled her eyes as she started typing again whilst Pete was fighting the urge to jack off, the sights and sounds of Kevin and Lola's fucking were getting to him.

''Scratch that.'' Jenny started typing. ''Better make it 20 minutes, Lola's not as drunk as I thought she was.''

She hit send alongside a annoyed groan and quickly glanced over at her boyfriend/fiancée/whatever who had his hands over his ears and mumbling something about baseball.

''Had to promise my parents I'd wait till marriage didn't I?'' She grumbled as she knew this was going to be a LONG night.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own South Park or any of the characters.

A/N: Big thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far. There's going to be a delay with chapter 4 I'm afraid but hopefully chapter 6 of Studios will be updated before I carry on with this. My aim is to get roughly 2 to 3 chapters done at a time for regular updates. As always please enjoy and R+R. Thank you.

...

''O God …'' Kevin mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes, his head was pounding and his stomach hurt like hell and he knew instantly what was wrong, he had a hangover.

''Is this why all alcoholics are so grouchy all the time?'' He mumbled to himself again as he tried to take in his surroundings, mentally checking off everything he could see and soon realised he was not in his own bedroom.

He looked around and saw it was filled with Christian movie and Bibleman posters and a quick glance at the small bed table besides him confirmed it was Pete's room, who else would have a picture of him and Jenny in their Sunday best? … Well maybe a stalker … or a total pervert like Eric Cartman …

He noticed his bare arm as he reach over to grab the photo, letting out a 'huh?' to himself. A quick look confirmed he was shirtless, but still had his jeans on under the covers but what happened next nearly made him jump out of his skin.

''Kevin?'' Came a mumbled female voice as his eyes went wide. What had he done last nig-O wait yeah … it was coming back to him … Red cheated on him …. AGAIN.

But he did something else didn't he? After he and Lola caught her and Token fucking, right?

He turned over to his right and came face to face with Lola Jacobs who was slowly waking up but unlike Kevin didn't look no where near as hung over, especially as she was smiling at him.

''I wonder how much the damage will cost him to get it fix?'' She said happily.

''Damage?'' He replied softly and then the memories came flooding back, the recording, the 6 pack of beer, the kiss from Lola, her hand on his zipper, the keys, the car, the clothes literally being ripped off and then Kevin's eyes went wide in shock.

''Did we?'' He asked sheepishly.

Lola smiled and nodded as she licked her lips. ''You feeling hung over?'' She asked as she moved to mount Kevin, she was sitting up and he could see she was wearing just a bra and panties, her butt pressing hard against the morning wood in his jeans.

''Yeah … Room feels like it's spinning ..'' He said weakly as Lola started circling her finger around his chest area as she wiggled her butt against his groin causing him to mutter a low pleasurable moan.

Lola placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself as she continued to wiggle and grind against the bulge in Kevin's jeans and it wasn't long until Kevin got the idea and reached down to grab her ass.

''O yeah …'' Lola moaned slowly as Kevin started to gently kneed and squeeze Lola's ass as she continued her grinding.

''Such a naughty girl.'' Kevin said with a mischievous grin as he gently slapped Lola's ass causing her to let out a small 'OH!' in surprise.

She looked down at Kevin and leaned forward, planting a brief kiss on his lips before moving to whisper into his ear.

''You were pretty good for a first timer, sure you're a virgin?'' She whispered which caused Kevin to give her another slap on the ass, it was pretty evident that last nights experience and his current situation gave him a new sense of self confidence.

With that, he began to reposition himself so he was now sitting up, Lola quickly wrapping her arms around his neck, her legs at each side of his waist whist his left hand was squeezing her right ass cheek, his right hand fiddling with her bra strap.

''Well.'' He began. 'If I wasn't before, I'm definitely not a virgin after last night.'' He said as his eye brows went up and down just as he finally managed to unhook her bra.

Lola giggled as she moved her hands to peel it off, exposing her breasts to Kevin again as she leaned back to give him a better view.

''You like?'' She asked seductively.

''God yes. Should have dumped that red haired bitch years ago!'' He stated as he lowered his head and began to kiss and squeeze her boobs, Lola muttering low moans and groans of pleasure.

''Excuse me.'' Came an annoyed female voice. ''But could you not fuck in my boyfriend's bed please?''

Lola nearly jumped out of her skin as she recognised it as Jenny, her super best friend. She turned her head to see Jenny standing in a bathrobe, her hair wet and with a very pissed off look on her face.

''I'm pretty sure you two had enough of THAT last night.'' She scolded at them.

'Um … Jenny … I …'' Lola tried to say but the look of anger on Jenny's face was beginning to scare her.

''I can explai-'' She tried to say before Jenny cut her off.

''After breakfast you can explain.'' She stated with her arms crossed. ''I suggest you Stoley take a nice LONG COLD shower before joining us and you Lola can join me in the guest room to find you some none torn up clothes. I swear you two were like drunken animals last night when Pete and me find you.''

Jenny turned to leave but then stopped to continue talking, ''O and by the way your welcome for saving your asses from Token's lawyer over fucking up and in that hotrod car.''

Jenny let out a loud annoyed grunt and finally left leaving both Kevin and Lola speechless.

''Um … Thank you.'' Lola finally managed to say whilst Kevin had another thought going through his mind.

''I wonder how her and Pete were able to carry us back last night?''

…

''More bacon Bebe?'' Pete asked as he stood over the cooker holding a frying pan wearing a pink apron that read 'property of Jenny Simon.'

''Yes please Pete, I swear if Jenny doesn't marry you I just might for your superb cooking skills alone.'' Bebe said with a giggle as she pressed the bacon into a sandwich.

''Flattery will get you some homemade cheesecake to take home with you Ms. Stevens.'' Pete said with a chuckle before turning to his three other house guests. ''And what about you guys?'' He asked.

Francis let out a very loud 'ah' after finishing his coffee. ''Appreciate the offer but being Jewish means no pork I'm afraid however I'd love another muffin with jam and a fresh coffee.''

''I'll have Francis's half then.'' Commented Jason as he grabbed some more bread from the plate at the centre of the table. ''I love a good bacon butty first thing in the morning after helping to carry two drunk sex addict vandals to a friends house.''

''Remember your gentleman's oath Jason.'' Riley 'Dogpoo' Petuski comment as he glanced over the Sunday edition of the South Park gazette. ''We four gentlemen and two lovely ladies vowed we would take the secret of the destroyed hotrod to our graves.''

''Yeah I know and I would rather forget after seeing Kevin blowing his load whilst Lola titty fucked him.'' He commented as he took a large bite from his bacon sandwich. ''Thanks Pete, as always excellent bacon.''

''Least I can do.'' Pete commented as he grabbed a muffin for Francis. ''Riley, bacon or muffin?''

''Muffin with some jam my good man.'' He commented as he folded up the newspaper and removed his reading glasses.

''I promised my goddess of love I would watch my weight.'' He said smiling patting his stomach, looking towards his girlfriend Bebe as she blew him a kiss.

''Hmmm you deserve a special reward for turning up in your car when you did last night sweetie.'' She said, none of the other guys noticed she was currently squeezing her boyfriends leg.

Francis rolled his eyes as he turned to Jason, ''We need to get some dates before senior year ends man.''

Jason nodded as the two bro fist bumped.

A thought then entered Bebe's mind as she tucked into her bacon sandwich, ''I wonder how Wendy got on with getting Stan back as her boyfriend?''

…

Stan slowly opened his eyes and let out a loud yawn before it dawned on him he wasn't in his bed. He instantly shot up in full alert and soon regretted it as he grimaced in pain from his leg.

As he called himself an idiot under his breath he then slowly began to remember why he was sleeping on the coach in the front room to begin with, he had fallen asleep on Wendy Testaburger's lap the night before, after he ….

''Ah crap.'' Stan growled in anger to himself. He had emotionally broken down in front of Wendy last night, the last person he wanted to see HIM like that.

''She probably thinks I'm pathetic or a loser after seeing me like that.'' He mumbled as he face palmed but then he noticed something on the side of the coach, namely a silver winter jacket or rather Wendy's jacket from last night.

Stan quickly looked around checking for any sign of evidence that she was still here and within seconds saw plenty.

He got up and walked over to the dining table and saw a half drank cup of coffee besides a plate with toast bread crumbs.

He lightly touched the mug of coffee and smiled when he realised it was still warm but the question remained, where was Wendy? Upstairs maybe?

Stan shrugged and quickly made his way back to the coach as he could slowly feel the pain beginning to form in his leg from standing up to long.

He collapsed back onto the coach within seconds of reaching it and let out a relieved sigh as he felt the pressure being lifted.

He looked over and grabbed Wendy's coat and hoping she wouldn't walk in on me that very second, took a deep sniff as the smell of lilacs and peaches filled his senses.

He exhaled and smiled, she was still wearing that perfume that drove him crazy and deciding not to waste anymore time, grabbed his crutch and went hunting for Wendy.

Slowly and very wobbly he made it upstairs and instantly saw the bathroom light on, the faint trace of steam seeping out of the adjourned door.

''Best leave her to finish.'' Stan said and turned to head back down stairs but was stopped by the sound of whimpering like someone had been crying coming from his bedroom.

Unsure he walked over and knocked, and got a startled 'yelp' in return.

''Wendy it's me, it's ok …'' He started but was unsure how to continue as he was worried Wendy was crying over something he had did.

''You … You listened and comforted me last night when I was in a pretty dark place … I don't mind being a shoulder to cry on in return if it helps?'' Stan finally managed and within seconds was greeted by the sight of a very upset Wendy wearing his bath robe.

''Wendy what's wrong? Are you -'' Before he could finish Wendy grabbed him into a very tight hug, Stan reacted instantly and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer as she sniffled.

''Hey.'' He whispered softly into her ear. ''I thought the proud and strong Wendy Testaburger was comforting me last night. Who's upset you? Was it Cartman again? Want me to kick his ass with my crutches for you?''

Wendy moved her head to look up at Stan's face, she took a deep breath calm breath before asking. ''Remember how we broke up and I started dating Bridon Gueermo a month later?'' She asked almost in a whisper.

Stan really didn't want to think about how they broke up when they were 16 but it was sounding like he didn't have a choice.

''Yeah?'' He asked as he bit his lip.

''Did you hear how we broke up?'' She asked him.

Stan was finding it hard to find his voice so he simply shook his head, he had a bad feeling this was going to end with him wishing he could kick Bridon's ass.

''Can I tell you?'' She leaned forward to plant a quick little kiss on Stan lips who eyes went wide and his face went a deep shade of red as soon as she kissed him. ''Please?''

Stan nodded, now speechless from that very faint tiny contact of their lips meeting but he was still listening to what Wendy told him.

…

_She could hear the giggles coming from his bedroom, __Bridon's bedroom to be more precise, her boyfriends bedroom. _

_She had prayed the rumours weren't__true, that Bebe had simply made a mistake when she said she saw them making out and so much more in the movie theatre._

_Wendy clenched her fists as she heard someone from the room say aloud, ''Holy fuck your ass is so tight! Jesus it's like a vice!'' _

_He had left the front door unlocked, no doubt because he was too engaged in the thralls of passion. _

_The very mental image alone of him being with someone else made Wendy want to be sick and it didn't help Bridon was shouting ''That's it! Fuck me harder! Fuck me in the ass!'' _

_She reached his bedroom door, the sound of giggling, moaning, groaning and bed springs moving at eccentric speeds growing even louder. _

''_What did I do to deserve this? Am I ugly or something?__''__ She asked herself in a whisper, the tears beginning to trail down her face but were soon gone as she wiped them away. _

_She didn't want to give Bridon the satisfaction of seeing her weak and crying like some love sick school girl, she wanted Bridon to know you don't fuck with Wendy Testaburger!_

_She took a deep breath and kicked the door open with all of her force, only to see her boyfriend __Bridon Gueermo dressed up in sexy female lingerie,__ currently getting fucked hard in the ass by Brad Dixon AKA Bluecap, the schools openly gay star athlete. _

_Both of them let out a __''__GAH!__''__ in shock and fright but it wasn__'__t until Bridon noticed it was Wendy that he let out a __''__O FUCK!__''__ at the top of his lungs._

''_Am I really that ugly that guys would rather fuck other guys then me?__''__ She asked herself once again as Bridon just looked away from in shame from Wendy's ice cold stare whilst Brad just kept looking back and fourth at the pair confused. _

''_Wait __…''__ He began. __''__He told me you two broke up like a month ago and you were just being clingy.__''_

''_WHAT!?__''__ Wendy screamed at the top of her lungs, smashing her fist into her palm, ready to kick someone ass whilst Bridon just laid there, biting his lip._

''_Wendy I can explain.__''__ He tried to say in a panic tone whilst Bluecap got up and grabbed a towel to cover himself. _

''_I think you owe both of us an explanation, like I said you told me you and Wendy broke up a month ago.__''__ He said looking angrily at his boyfriend._

''_News to me!__''__ Wendy said as she folded her arms, trying her best not to break down and cry. _

_She was determined to put on a strong face, a face that would scream fear into Bridon__'__s two timing heart._

''_So this is the trip to visit your sick Grandmother huh?__''__ She snarled at him as the words ''Don't fuck with Wendy Testsburger!'' echoed in her mind. _


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own South Park or any of the characters.

A/N: Yeah I know I said there was going to be a delay, but this chapter just started writing itself if I'm honest. It's also the longest one yet but I do hope you all enjoy it, R+R please.

...

Kevin stared at the TV screen, his eyes wide in shock at the news report. After the events of last weekend, he was hoping for a nice quiet Monday morning at school.

''HA!'' he internally laughed to himself at the thought, after Lola uploaded the video, there was no way today was going to be a 'quiet Monday'.

Of course there was another concern nagging at the back of his mind, namely his now EX-girlfriend Red, well she was his ex in HIS mind at least.

Kevin laughed to himself again for two reasons, one, he was actually wondering what her lame ass excuse was this time and two, the look on her face when he finally told her it was over for good.

Granted he wasn't going to mention to her about what happened with Lola that night … well what happened several times in fact … or what happened that Sunday morning as well.

Kevin looked up at the ceiling as he let out a contented sigh to himself as he thought back to what happened that Sunday morning.

How Lola snuck into the bathroom whilst Jenny was grabbing breakfast, how they resumed what had started in Pete's bedroom and how he wasn't able to get an answer from her before Jenny angrily stormed in after hearing their moans of pleasure.

He glanced at his phone to check his face book app, he installed it after returning home, well after walking Lola home, he had insisted in case someone like Token was waiting for her.

He closed his eyes and thought back to the conversation they had …

''_So …'' Kevin began as they walked towards Lola's house. ''What happens now?''_

''_Huh?'' Lola asked confused, apparently her thoughts were elsewhere. ''I'm sorry?''_

''_Us I mean.'' He continued. ''What happens now? I mean was last night and I guess this morning just a one off? I was trying to ask you earlier before Jenny stormed in.''_

_Lola looked at him unsure, Kevin then realised she hadn't thought about it and started to internally curse himself. _

''_Well … if I'm honest Kevin, I was … well wondering …. What do you want?'' She began as a blush appeared on her face. ''I mean did you want me a new girlfriend or … a fuck buddy maybe?''_

_Kevin's eyes went wide in shock and he soon turned a certain shade of red himself._

''_I'd want to avoid the fuck buddies option, you deserve better then that.'' He took a deep breath before continuing. ''However the other option, I would have to be a grade A idiot to say no too.'' He finished with a smile as Lola smiled back._

''_I can't explain it, there's like a spark between us, when we were doing it or rather when we started doing it in Pete's room it kind of felt right you know?'' She said as she squeezed Kevin's hand. _

_That's when it hit him, he hadn't realise they had been walking this entire time holding hands. He looked at his hand which was currently holding the hand of one of the prettiest girls in high school, a cheerleader for heaven's sake … holding his hand …. The hand of 'king of the nerds'. _

_He bit his lip, Lola could see he was feeling uneasy and began to worry._

''_What's wrong?'' She quickly asked as Kevin turned tp her worried. _

''_Why me? I mean I'm a giant dork, why on earth do you want to attempt a relationship with me?'' He asked her, fearing this was going to turn into some kind of elementary school style prank. _

_Lola frown at him and without warning, grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a very passionate kiss. _

_She soon broke it, but kept her grip on his collar, making sure Kevin couldn't look away from her. _

''_Listen ok.'' She began. ''Bebe's going STEADY with Riley __'__Dogpoo__'__ Petuski of all people, Jenny my super best friend is ENGAGED to Pete 'pants crapper' Melman and Milly is currently in Hawaii with Butters of all people doing lord knows what.''_

_She stopped to take a deep breath, loosen her grip on Kevin's collar but then moved her right hand to tidy up his messy black hair. _

''_Those three are considered to be some of the most popular girls in high school and yet they're dating people many call 'dorks' right?'' She asked as Kevin nodded in reply._

''_Well seeing how every time I've dated a popular guy it's ended badly from them cheating on me or in one case the dick weed couldn't take no for an answer, to the point I had to resort to pepper spray.'' Kevin's eyes went wide at that but regardless Lola continued._

''_I think like those three, I need to grow up and stop looking at a guy's expensive car or dashing good looks or the size of his wallet when it comes to my dating criteria and instead look at his personality.'' She said with a smile before planting a quick kiss on Kevin's lips. _

''_I don't see you as a rebound, I've done that before and it's never felt like this, granted awesome sex was included with you, but still, this doesn't feel like that.'' She planted another quick kiss before continuing. _

''_So want to take the risk? We could last a week or even a year or maybe even two years, I wouldn't say no to a change, would you?'' She asked stroking his cheek._

_Kevin on the other hand was lost for words, so much was happening so fast and he felt like his head was going to explode, granted that might be the hangover doing that but regardless, he couldn't stop smiling as he looked into Lola's lovely eyes. _

''**TROOPER TRANSFORM! WE ARE VR!**'' The words came from Kevin's phone, hearing them so loudly brought him back into reality with a jolt, he was so deep in his own thoughts he hadn't noticed Esther had entered the front room wearing a bathrobe.

''Bathroom's free Kev, you ok? Looked like you were hypnotised or something.'' She said whilst digging into her cereal.

''Sorry ...'' He began whilst grabbing his mobile. 'Got too deep into thought over yesterday … Sorry'' He managed to say.

Esther looked at her brother with concern. ''You can do better then her you know?''

''I might already have …'' He mumbled as he read the face book PM, Esther looking at her brother now full of curiosity.

''Already?'' She began and then laughed. 'Seriously? Dang Kev you go!'' She exclaimed as she patted him on the back, Kevin smiled back at her before returning to read the PM.

After dropping her home, the pair agreed they needed a good sleep to recharge, however before he completely crashed Kevin had sent Lola a request via face book.

Kevin Stoley wrote: Last night was amazing, I wanted you to know that before I make this request.

Lola Jacobs wrote: Shot and BTW already changing my relationship status for us.

Kevin Stoley: That's the thing, can you hold off until I've talked to Red please?

1 HOUR LATER

Kevin Stoley: Ok please don't be angry but I want to fully end it with her face to face, I want to start fresh with you Lola. I won't lie I do want to see Red's heart broken face (if she even has a heart) but I also want to see Red's reaction when I tell her it's over for good. I guess you can call it closure you know?

The problem was Lola hadn't replied and Kevin soon began to panic thinking he had screwed things up before they had even began.

So you can imagine the sigh of relief he let out (which made Esther raise a eyebrow in curiosity) when Lola finally replied.

Lola Jacobs wrote: O crap sorry, my battery died so I put it on recharge and then I crashed sleep waiting for it to recharge. It's cool I totally understand, heck I want to be there to see the look on her face, she's treated you like shit in the past but I can totally understand needing the closure.

Kevin Stoley wrote: I promise, I'll change my relationship status as soon as I've talk to her, I want to start anew and fresh with you.

Lola Jacobs wrote: I feel the same, talk again soon ok, Jenny just meet me at the bus stop and she's still angry, LOL, XXX.

Kevin Stoley wrote: XXX.

For the rest of the morning as he got ready for school, Kevin had the biggest and happiest smile on his face he had ever had.

…

''Today on South Park Local News, a shocking video appeared online late Saturday night and spread like wild fire over the face book pages of hundreds of South Park residents.''

Stan let out a 'huh?' as the News reporter continued, had a woken up earlier partly thanks to the events over the weekend.

After he and Wendy had there heart to heart and she headed home, he decided to reactivate his face book account, re-sent out a load of friend requests to the guys and spent a good chunk of Sunday catching up on the gossip especially the events of Token's party.

However what really helped him beat his down mood was the overwhelming messages of support he got from various people from Kenny to Clyde and even Craig to 'get well soon' and 'dude class is boring without you, get your butt to school!'

He quickly glanced at his phone to look at another status he had made, one that brought a smile of joy and happiness to him, that washed away the feelings he had Saturday night.

'Stan Marsh is in a relationship with Wendy Testaburger'

He did however do a double take at one of the names who 'liked' the status update, namely Brad 'Bluecap' Dixon. It made him raise a confused eyebrow especially after what Wendy had said about him and Bridon but before he could think about it anymore his thoughts were interrupted by the TV.

''Said video features two students from South Park High engaging in sexual intercourse or as we here at SPLN like to call it 'fucking like rabbits'.'' Announced the news anchor.

Stan raised an eyebrow as the reporter continued, his parents looking on concerned.

''Despite the low quality of the video the two teenagers have been identified as Token Black heir to the Black family fortune and local slut Rebecca 'Red' Rivers however due to legal reasons we can not give out there names.''

Stan face palmed whilst his mother placed her hand over her mouth in shock whilst Randy just looked on.

''I don't see what the big deal is, teenagers fuck all the time, heck Sharon our little man Stanley here probably shot one load off into Wendy's mouth last Saturday on his birthday.''

''RANDY!'' Screamed Sharon.

Stan turned to his dad angry as hell, ''Dad that's not what happened! Wendy isn't a cheap slut who gives blowjobs for $100.''

''Oh my God!'' Sharon Marsh shouted. ''Is that what Token was doing?''

''Well …'' Stan began after taking a heavy sigh. ''It was more like he was approaching girls in our grade with this offer if their families were in some form of financial trouble like Annie's. Her dad was injured pretty bad at work and they've been struggling to pay bills like water and electricity. Rumour has it he offered her something like $500 to go all the way. Of course you can imagine how her then ex-boyfriend reacted when he heard Token did that.''

Sharon covered her mouth in shock at Stan's statement.

''Shame he's not gay, you could have used that money for college son.'' Randy commented.

''The hell dad I'm not gay! Have you not seen the Axel Braun movies I keep under my bed?'' Stan said annoyed as hell, he wasn't in the mood for his dad being a dick nor did he realise he just admitted to his mom that he had a porn collection under his bed.

Of course what senior high school student didn't when they were single?

''Well you clearly are because no straight son of mine would have passed up a chance to tap that Wendy Testaburger's hot ass whilst she stayed over Saturday!'' Randy said annoyed.

''Wendy isn't a cheap slut!'' Stan proclaimed.

''Ah so she's an expensive slut?'' Ask Randy.

''RANDY!'' Sharon shouted and slapped her husband across the face.

''OW!, Sharon the fuck?'' He asked as he rubbed his cheek.

''We here at SPLN were however able to obtain a much higher quality via the Black family mansion security cameras thanks to an anonymous source, viewer discretion is advised.''

Stan's eyes went wide as he watched the video of Token and Red, his mother looked away in disgust whilst Randy tried to get the TiVo to record it.

''Good lord it's only 7.30am in the morning! What is wrong with our local news channel?'' Sharon asked angrily whilst Stan started to snigger.

''By the power of my giant black dick!'' Shouted Token in the video as Stan snorted.

''Sweetie?'' His mother asked concerned.

Stan turned to his parents with a giant grin on his face, ''I Thought he would be bigger.'' he said before bursting into a fit of laughter.

''O God I thought Clyde was joking but damn the fact Token actually believes he's a black He-Man is fucking hilarious!'' Stan said in-between laughs, he was laughing so hard he nearly fell backwards.

Randy and Sharon just look on in amazement as this was the first time Stan had laughed or smiled in joy since his accident but what he said next really caught them off guard.

''Can I go to school today? I don't mind wearing some stupid baggy jeans to protect my cast.''

…

Wendy let out a rather loud groan in annoyance, it wasn't over her failed plans in regards to Stan's birthday gift (she wanted him so bad that night as well) but rather at the two bickering so-called super best friends besides her.

She, Jenny and Lola were currently standing besides the bus stop awaiting their ride to high school and ever since she arrived the pair had been bickering, not arguing thankfully just bickering.

She was only half listening to what it was about, someone about Lola screwing someone in Pete Melman's shower and Jenny feeling a bit insulted about said screwing occurring in her boyfriends/fiancée's bathroom.

Granted she was curious who this guy was as it sounded like Lola wasted no time getting over Token, talk about a rebound.

''Jenny I said I was sorry, it's just tha-'' Lola tried to say to her friend.

''Just what huh?'' Jenny snapped with a death glare. ''Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is to hear you super best friend fucking like a rabbit with a random guy in your boyfriends bathroom whilst guests are around? Do you have any idea how awkward it was hearing you yell 'o yeah slap my pussy with your cock', DO YOU!?''

''Fiancée.'' Wendy mumbled.

''Whatever!'' Jenny snapped back at her and then quickly returned her attention back to Lola.

Lola lowered her head to the ground in shame, kicking a peddle into the road as Jenny continued.

''I left you alone to get changed but NO! You just had to sneak into the bathroom for a quickie didn't you? Like I said when I caught you pair in Pete's bed, didn't you get enough of that Saturday night?'' She said angrily before taking another deep breath.

''Hell none of us wouldn't have known if you hadn't started moaning, you do know bathrooms aren't sound proofed right?''

''I said I was sorry, it's just I don't know ….'' Lola began, almost embarrassed. ''There's something about him that drives me crazy, I just can't explain it and besides we cleaned up the mess we made didn't we?''

Jenny folded her arms, ''Try me!'' She pretty much ordered Lola who took a deep breath before continuing.

''He was just …. Well …. He's …. Really good, I mean I must have cum at least twice and at least one of them was when he had me up against the shower wall.'' She finally managed to say with a giggle.

Wendy quickly clamped her hand over her own mouth as she attempted to hold in the loud guy laugh she was about to erupt whilst Jenny just stared at Lola in shock before face palming.

''Jesus Lola …'' She mumbled before taking a deep breath before looking at her best friend.

''I'm not trying to a bitch like say Heidi but I'm your super best friend right?''

Lola sheepishly nodded as Jenny continued. ''Well I'm worried your just jumping into way more hurt after what happened with Token by just sleeping with …'' Jenny quickly looked at Wendy thinking how to put it. ''With … this new guy … your both … well hurting so to speak …''

Wendy raised a quizzical eyebrow, the fact Jenny deliberately held back the name made her the more intrigued at the identity of Lola's new guy. A mischievous grin then appeared on her face as an idea popped into her mind.

''Boyfriend or fuck buddy?'' She asked bluntly.

Lola and Jenny's eyes widen at Wendy's question but within a minute Lola burst into a fit of laughter.

''Boyfriend.'' She tried to say in-between fits. ''It's just I want to talk to him about going on a date or two or even three before we do it again. Kind of don't want to ruin a good thing you know?''

''Do I get a name?'' Wendy asked in her most polite tone alongside her warmest, friendliest smile.

''Let's just say he's passionate.'' Began Lola smiling. ''In terms of his hobbies and in-between the bed sheets.''

Jenny was still standing between the pair, her eyes still wide and her mouth open a gasped. Feeling a bit like a jerk over the conversation Lola pulled her friend into a surprise bear hug.

''Cheer up Jenny, Pete's totally worth waiting marriage for, trust me it'll make it all the more special.'' She said before releasing her, noting the red blush and smile on her face.

''I know …'' Jenny began looking at the her feet in embarrassment. ''I just love him so much you know, plus he looks great in a Speedo.''

The trio of girls went silent briefly until all three then burst into another fit of laughter just as Bebe walked up to them, looking very confused.

''Um .. Did I miss something?'' She asked them, her friends just looked at her, before all three burst into another fit of laughter.

Bebe just blinked at them confused and let out a rather long sigh. ''They had to be my friends didn't they?'' She thought to herself as she reached into her bag to pull a sheet of paper.

''If anyone cares, Milly got in touch via email late Saturday evening, but because of what happened Sunday morning I wasn't able to check it until last night.'' She said as she looked at Lola with a cheeky smile, raising Wendy's curiosity even more.

''Wait …'' Lola began confused. ''I thought she went to Hawaii with Butters?''

''She did.'' Wendy replied as the four gathered around Bebe.

''I take it she finally broke things off with him?'' Jenny asked, slight concern in her tone. Butters was in several of her classes and was a good friend to her.

''Actually …'' Bebe began, a blush of crimson across her cheeks. ''You might want to read it as she mentions she's made her decision about planning to dump Butters.''

''Poor guy, he's not a bad person.'' Wendy said with sincerity. ''Granted we probably could have done a much better job picking someone for her blind date.''

''Well …'' Bebe began as the group huddled together. ''Your not going to believe this …''

_Dearest friends, _

_I have been here in Hawaii with Butters for nearly a week now, attempting to help him cool his temper following the severe beating he gave the mugger who tried to rob me at knife point. _

_Long story short, I have decided to go steady with Butters following the night of hot animal like passion we shared last Friday night on the moon lithe beached. _

_We first became with a quick skinny dip and that is when I realised my beloved had been hiding his true secret from this world …_

''Wow …'' Wendy mumbled as Lola and Jenny stared at the letter, Bebe on the other hand just laughed. ''It gets better.''

_Butter's has the biggest slong I have ever seen, it's even bigger then Dale DaBone's dick, you know the guy who played Tony Stark in the Axel Braun porno Jenny loaned to me. _

_I remember watching that movie with Wendy, Emily and Tammy once and then all four of us experimented with each other night in a mad lesbian sex frenzy. _

Wendy and Jenny's faces turned red as Lola tried her best to hold in the gut laugh.

_However after the night of pure passion I shared with Butters, I have decided he is the one for me, yes he's shy and sometimes annoying but as I said, he has the biggest slong I have ever seen. _

_Also Butter's isn't afraid of trying something new as we meet up with Bridon __Gueermo__ who was also vacationing here as well. _

_He agreed to let Butter's butt fuck him as I laid there and masturbating to the sight of pure hardcore gay ass pounding action, and O what a sight it was indeed._

_To hear Bridon beg my lover to pound his ars-_

''And we're ending it there!'' Bebe stated as she took the paper and stuffed it back into her backpack as her friends all looked stunned and embarrassed, well until Jenny finally spoke up.

''SERIOUSLY ARE ALL OF MY FRIENDS SEX ADDICTS!?'' She screamed at the top of her lungs.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own South Park or any of the characters.

A/N: Ok so yeah that delay I warned you guys about? Yeah that was just it, again sorry for taking so long to update this.

Kevin blinked and let out an annoyed grunt as he stared at the facebook app on his phone. He had the South Park High page under 'liked' and was just glaring at the most recent message posted on it.

_Due to unforeseen circumstances all classes have been cancelled for the day, please keep checking back for further updates._

_However all senior grade students are expected to attend. _

He let out a sigh as he stared around the at his fellow seniors, many of them annoyed that they could have had an extra hours sleep or not even rushed to school period.

As always Cartman was being very vocal about it, insisting this was 'bullshit' and that they were being punished for the actions of a certain rich black asshole before storming out of the classroom to find a teacher.

Funny enough said black asshole hadn't shown up today, nether had a certain ex-girlfriend which really bothered Kevin.

Granted he couldn't forgive her and had already moved on but he felt like he needed to talk to Red first before announcing anything in regards to Lola.

He needed closure, he needed to be the one who say it's over, granted it was, but HE needed to say it to that two timing red haired bitches face.

''It the principal of the thing.'' Kevin thought to himself as he took another bite of his candy bar just as a certain group of girls came walking in.

''What the heck is going on today?'' Asked a very confused Jenny.

''Yeah, how come classes have been cancelled yet we're still expected to attend?'' Asked Bebe as she did a quick look around the room for a certain boyfriend of hers.

''Also what was fat ass complaining about as we walked into the classroom?'' Asked a very annoyed Wendy.

''Kind of glad to see I'm not the only one confused, me and Heidi got here early to help sort out the Halloween dance.'' Said Sally Turner as she and her sister Heidi walked over.

''Yeah it's really weird, it's like something out of a bad horror movie.'' Commented Annie as she looked around the classroom of chatting teenagers.

''It's because of the scandal involving the captain of the football team.'' Emily said as she looked up from a magazine she was reading.

Wendy, Lola, Bebe and Jenny all turned their attention to her just as Esther walked over to them.

''I take it you guys left before seeing the latest from SPLN?'' She asked them as the other girls soon gathered round to form a circle.

''Hey Lola how are you holding up?'' Annie asked as she gave her friend a hug, which Lola gladly returned.

''Hey Annie listen, I'm sorry about the fight over what I thought were just rumours, you, Wendy and Nicole were right, Token is a rich jackass.'' Lola said smiling to Annie before turning to the other girls.

''I understand Lola, it's ok I'm just sorry you had to find out the hard way.'' Said Annie as she nervously bit her lip.

Lola raised an eyebrow in confusion until a certain secret boyfriend spoke up from his chair.

''Apparently not only did someone upload a camera phone recording of Token and my two timing slut of an ex-girlfriend doing it onto face book, you tube, etc but also someone sold the security camera footage to SPLN.'' Kevin commented as he typed away at his Iphone.

''Security camera footage?'' Jenny asked with a mixture of curiosity and concerned as she turned to a very worried looking Lola and Bebe.

She didn't notice however the worried looks Emily and Tammy exchanged with Douglas who was sitting by Jason and Francis. All of them then looked at each other with a 'o crap' look.

Kevin looked up when he realised how silent the room went and held in the small chuckle when it dawned on him, he wasn't the only one to get up to 'mischief' that night.

However his internal chuckle turned to concern when he noticed the worried look on Lola's face.

''But …'' Kevin began nervously. ''I'm sure if other people had 'fun' so to speak that night then we would of heard about it by now right?''

Everyone in the class room look to each other back and fourth with nervous and concerned looks until it the silence was broke by the sound of laughter, namely Stan Marsh's laughter.

Everyone turned to see Stan walking on his crutches with a giant happy smile on his face, one of his closet friends Kenny was besides him carrying his backpack alongside his own with Clyde Donovan alongside them holding his Iphone.

''Dude Clyde, play it again.'' Kenny said chuckling as he dropped the bags and pulled out a seat for Stan who collapsed right into it.

''Hang on, one sec.'' Clyde said in-between laughs. ''I need to rewind it a bit.''

''Kenny.'' Stan said as he held up his hand. ''High five for helping me get to school today.''

Happily Kenny gave one of his oldest and dearest friends a high five before sitting down besides Stan.

''And a fist bump for the free lift from your mom to school today.'' Kenny replied just Wendy came over to sit alongside Stan.

''Stan? What are you doing here?'' She asked confused but happy at the same. ''I thought you said you weren't coming back to school for another three to four weeks?''

Stan turned to his girlfriend, he was still smiling as he took Wendy's hand, rubbing her palm with his thumb and looking directly into her eyes.

''I got bored of feeling sorry for myself.'' He said as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze in front of a very confused audience comprised of their classmates.

''O goodie the hippie got his hoe back, whop-dee-fucking-do.'' Said Cartman but no one was paying attention.

Clyde looked up and glanced around at the confused teens and pissed off Cartman.

''Did no one else catch the face book update about these two getting back together at last? Seriously we started a pool for it remember?'' He said.

Wendy's eyes went wide in shock. ''WHAT!?'' She snapped, turning to her friends, Bebe already had her hands up in an attempt to calm her.

''Wendy, just chill, I swear the prize was a bar of chocolate for whoever guessed the right date.'' She said nervously as Wendy just glared at her friends until she felt a kiss against the neck.

She turned a bright red as she spun back to Stan who was leaning a bit closer now. It was obviously he had just moved her hair to plant said surprise kiss on her like that.

''Stan.'' She mumbled in embarrassment.

''Did I ever tell you how cute you look when your embarrassed?'' Stan said in a whisper as he planted a quick kiss on Wendy's lips, as a certain group of girls started giggling.

Kenny looked away from the couple and glanced over at Clyde who came over to share his Iphone with him.

''One more time?'' Clyde asked with a smile.

''Why not?'' Kenny replied with a chuckle as Clyde hit play and soon all was heard in the classroom were the words ''By the power of my giant black dick!''

…

''O boy, good thing we're back home tomorrow, did you see this face book post honey bunch?'' Butters asked his girlfriend Milly as she laid in bed besides him half asleep.

''It's too early Butters …'' She mumbled to him as she then grabbed her pillow as push it over her ears. ''Go back to sleep and we'll do it in the hot tub before packing.''

''But honey it's about Token, apparently a video of him having sex with Red leaked online and now SPLN not long ago aired a higher quality version.'' He said as he hit play on his laptop.

Slightly annoyed but also curious Milly decided to take a look. She sat up and then leaned her head on Butter's shoulder, who in turn planted a quick kiss on her forehead.

''O Milly, this has been the best Hawaii trip yet and I'm not just saying that because of all of the sex, which granted was great.'' Butters said in his usual enthusiasm.

''I love you too Butters.'' Milly said as she hit the volume increase button on the video and the two watch in silence for a few minutes.

''She's totally faking it.'' Milly mumbled.

''Huh … I always thought Token's dick would be bigger …'' Mumbled Butters as the pair continued to watch.

…

Pete Melman took a deep breath as he stood outside the church. He had been coming for as long as he could remember but following his fathers death when he was 8 years old, his families visits had doubled.

He had so many memories of this place, his father's funeral being one that stuck in his mind the most. Even now remembering that day brought tears to Pete's eyes which he tried hard to fight back.

But there was good too, like that one lesson of Sunday school when he first meet a certain girl by the name of Jenny Simon.

Pete smiled at the memory, when they were just little kids, Jenny had been a absolute Jonas Bros fan until the purity ring scandal and he himself was a huge Bibleman fan and sort of still was.

Quickly he unzipped his jacket, fished out his wallet and open it to take another look at the cheque.

''$500 …'' He mumbled to himself as he thought how the money would help to pay for the wedding or even a nice honey moon but his main concern was the guilt.

''Forgive me father …'' He began as he stuffed the cheque back into his wallet. ''For I have sinned …'' He continued not realising his future parents in law were walking up directly behind.

''What's the matter Peter? Are you ok son?'' Mr Simon asked as Pete froze on the spot but was soon able to turn and face them.

''Mr and Mrs Simon … I … Um … I was just popping by to talk to Father Maxi.'' He said nervously whilst still trying to keep his composure.

''Peter are you ok?'' Mrs Simon asked worried. ''It just we couldn't help but overhear you mention something about you having 'sinned'?''

Pete's eyes went wide eyed and his mind was racing trying to think of an excuse, however he simply sighed in defeat.

Mr Simon placed a supportive hand on Pete's shoulder, both he and his wife had known the young lad for well over a decade, they knew he was a good person and more importantly they knew the lengths he would go to in regards to their daughter Jenny.

''I've …'' Pete began. ''I've come for confession.''

''Confession?'' Mr Simon asked concerned.

''Yes I … well … you've seen the news right? About the video taken from the Black families security cameras?'' He asked as the couple looked at him uneasy.

''Well …'' Mrs Simon began with a crimson blush. ''It was hard not to miss it, we always watch the news for the weather report and it … well … just popped on …'' She finally managed to say.

''Yes in fact after my hospital appointment later today I plan on calling a emergency town meeting regarding the matter. The fact our own local news station saw fit to air that smut so early in the morning is just sickening.'' Mr Simon said angrily.

''Yes … yes … very sickening, in fact I'm sure the person who sold them the footage for a nice $500 would never have, had he known they were going to do that.'' Pete replied rather quickly as the sweat dripped from his forehead.

The Simons both raised a curious eyebrow at the young man's nervousness and that's when it hit Mrs Simon.

''But of course Pete, I'm sure whoever sold the footage isn't a vindictive or mean spirited person. Perhaps he was planning to use the money for charitable purposes or maybe help fund a even like say, a wedding for example.'' She said as her husband chuckled slightly.

This however didn't ease Pete's guilt ridden mind. ''Or perhaps said person isn't 100% concerned over that but more over the fact he committed theft, which is a sin and ruined two peoples social lives.''

Mr Simon let out a annoyed grunt and rolled his eyes. ''Ok Pete cut the crap, we get it, you stole the footage most likely to destroy it and then someone suggested to you to sell it and you thought 'hey yeah that would help with the wedding' so you went along with it.''

Pete was about to reply but Mr Simon beat him to it.

''And now your feeling guilty because unlike Token 'hey girl suck my dick for $100' Black you're a kind generous soul, am I right?''

Pete looked at his feet in shame and mumbled. ''Yes sir …'' as Mrs Simon pulled him into a hug.

''Sweetie I understand you feel shame over stealing but don't worry about it. If the money bothers you that much why not talk to Jenny about it?''

''But what if she's ashamed of me for selling the footage like a TMZ reporter?'' Pete replied.

''It's just Token Pete, the son of a bitch cheated on her best friend with some cheap slut, I doubt she'll mind especially if your going to use the money for the wedding.'' Replied Mr Simon as he pattered Pete's back.

Pete smiled, at that moment in time he felt so lucky to have such caring future in laws.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own South Park or any of the characters.

A/N: Anyone been watching the new series so far? You guys and gals enjoying it because I definately am.

...

''_Not going to lie Pete.'' Tommy began as it hooked up the external hard drive to his PC. ''Never saw you as the black mailing type.'' _

_Pete let out a loud sigh, part of him felt ashamed and disgusted at himself whilst other half was saying 'it was the right thing to do'. _

''_That's not why I borrowed it.'' Pete said. _

''_So your planning on telling Token you 'borrowed' his security systems external hard drive?'' Tommy Turner asked him as he started to click on files. _

''_Well …'' Pete mumbled. _

''_Or even planning on returning it?'' Tommy quizzed him, he was actually enjoying making Pete 'choir boy' Melman a little uncomfortable. _

''_I'll go to confession tomorrow then ok!'' Pete snapped at him, making Tommy go wide eyed. Pete lowered his face, disgusted at his out burst. ''Sorry.'' He mumbled weakly. _

_Tommy playfully patted his old friend on the back, ''Nah I asked for that but seriously dude, what the heck did I miss Saturday?''_

_Pete let out another long sigh. ''Look you know about Red cheating on Kevin with Token right?''_

_Tommy nodded. ''Yeah who doesn't? It's all over face book and twitter, heck some idiots keep posting it on the high school face book page.'' He stated as he opened up chrome to recheck said page. _

''_See? Look here, three idiots have already posted it within the last 10 minutes and one of them is Cartman.'' _

''_I swear fatty is getting worse.'' Chris Donnolly, Tommy's and Heidi's blood related cousin stated coming into the room carrying a tray with 4 mugs of hot chocolate on it._

''_Not looking forward to the emergency football team meeting tomorrow, bad enough we lost Stan to injury, now I have no doubt Token will be cut. Here you go Pete.'' Chris said as he lowered the tray._

'_Thanks Chris but yeah this has been one hell of rocky start for the team this year.'' Pete began only for Tommy to interrupt. _

''_For the team? Screw the team the whole school is going to be embroiled in one hell of a scandal if this video hit's the headlines.'' Tommy stated as he started up the footage. ''Fast forward to Saturday night right?'' _

''_Please and before we continue WE need you two to keep this a secret.'' Pete pleaded. _

_Tommy raised an eyebrow, he and Chris had been friends with Pete for years, ever since his father had died. Tommy's own dad had walked out on both him and Heidi after his secret wife (namely Tommy's mom) had been discovered._

_Long story short, Heidi's mom despised Tommy for ever being born and with her being Sally's adopted mother, it had at the time made it difficult for him to see his then 3__rd__ grade girlfriend. _

_Tommy took a deep breath, he looked at Pete, his face full of worry, he then looked at Chris his own cousin, his own face full of confusion and then finally he looked at the photo of him and Sally from their 1__st__ date when they finally managed to get back together at the start of high school. _

_Despite her adoptive parents wishes Sally was able to keep in touch with Tommy, true they were legally related but there weren't blood related._

_They had been together for nearly 4 years now and were only able to go on dates thanks to their good friends covering them, Pete and Jenny being two of the best._

_Tommy let out a LONG sigh as he thought it over, Pete was his friend, he had stolen this hard drive for a reason and before he could continue he needed to know why._

''_Pete …'' Tommy began. ''Your not a vindictive guy but be honest with me, who asked you to steal this? Was it Jenny for some form of revenge for what Token did to Lola or are you actually legit trying to protect someone?''_

''_WE'RE trying to protect some good friends of ours, mister Turner.'' Came a fourth voice from behind the four. _

_Tommy raised a quizzical eyebrow at the teen. ''Be honest with me Petuski, did that girlfriend of yours put you up to this? Also stop calling me 'Mister Turner' you make me sound like I'm 50 or something.''_

_Riley 'Dogpoo' Petuski clapped his hands together and lightly chuckled ''No offence Thomas but she says after helping you and Sally avoid the wraith of your half sister and her mother these pass 3 odd years, you owe us big time.'' Riley said, raising his eyebrows to emphasize the words 'big time'. _

_Tommy shrugged as he turned back to his PC and started streaming threw the footage. ''Can't argue there I guess, but what is it you guys ar-WOAH! IS THAT KEVIN STOLEY? IS THAT KEVIN STOLEY NAKED!? WITH LOLA!? IN A HOT ROD!? NAKED!? HAVING SEX!? NAKED!? IN A HOD ROD!? NAKED!?'' Tommy shouted as his jaw drop as Chris leaned in closer wide eyed. _

''_Wait …'' Chris added in. ''Pete, is that you and Jenny hiding in the corner?'' He asked him as Pete just covered his face in embarrassment. _

…

''And that is what happened my lady love, once we made sure we did indeed have the right hard drive we left Tommy to wipe it completely.'' Riley said as he sat up in bed, he had decided to skip school as his eczema was playing up.

''Except he clearly didn't sweetie, he must have made a copy and sold it to SPLN.'' Bebe said over the phone to him. ''I'm not worried about Token or Red reputations, it's namely Kevin's and Lola's as well as the Douglas, Emily and Tammy I'm concern for. They don't deserve to have footage of them plastered on TV.''

''I made sure he deleted that footage sweetness, I promise you however due to my eczema I left Pete and Chris to finish off deleting the rest of it. I can only imagine some how Tommy convinced them to sell the footage.'' Riley stated as he let out a grunt of pain.

''Are you ok?'' Bebe asked concerned.

''Forgive me but I need to take a bath, it's really playing up something bad today.'' Riley stated as he slowly got out of bed.

''Can you hold on for about 30 odd minutes?'' Bebe pleaded. ''I'm ditching school, we've got no teacher today due to the scandal and I hate leaving you on your own when your this ill.''

''I'm … used to it.'' Riley mumbled sounding depressed.

''And I told you that's something that we need to change!'' Bebe said in a slight angry tone before whispering. ''I love you.''

''And my heart is forever yours my eternal goddess of love.'' Riley replied in a whisper before clearing his throat. ''Tell you what, grab some lunch first, check on how Wendy's Saturday night adventure went and then pop round. I'm tempted to take some pain killers and hit my bed for a bit.''

''Saving your strength?'' Bebe asked with a chuckle. ''Your going to need it handsome.'' She said in a lustful whisper before hanging up.

Riley smiled as he looked at his phone before flinging himself back onto his bed. He took a deep breath and tried to think how on earth this goddess incarnate had chosen him of all people to be her lover.

''Thank god mother and father had all of those sex guide books in the family study.'' He mumbled to himself as he drifted off back to sleep.

…

Bebe smiled to herself as she hit end call, licking her lips at the thought of sharing a nice hot bath with her boyfriend before heading towards the cafeteria.

She didn't give a crap what girls like Red or Heidi said, they hadn't meet the real Riley like she had, to them and many others he had been and still was just plain old 'Dogpoo' to them.

She bit her lip remembering the time she found him hiding in the janitors closet, crying because no one called him by his real name or even cared enough to remember it.

And what did 5th grader Bebe Stevens do? She walked away and left him. Bebe internally kicked herself mentality remember how selfish she used to be back then, how her mother raised her to be one of the 'popular girls'.

She then sniggered remembering the look on her mothers face when she brought Riley home for dinner, how she just looked stunned, horrified and speechless whilst her father was quite impressed with the young man's knowledge of current political topics.

In short Mr Steven's was very proud that his daughter was now dating a well educated young man and not some brain dead jock, no offence to Clyde mind.

Bebe did a quick scan around the cafeteria as soon as she entered, she wasn't hungry well not yet. Besides no doubt Mrs Petuski had saved some of that excellent home made pasta that she loved.

Bebe smiled remembering the first time Riley nervously introduced her to them as his girlfriend but that was another story.

Finally after a bit of walking around she spotted her target, namely Stanley Marsh. You think with only the seniors in today it would have been easier.

Thankfully Stan was sitting alone munching on some pizza, no sign of Kenny and Cartman in sight. ''Perfect.'' Bebe thought to herself, she wanted to get Stan's side of the story in regards to Saturday night.

''Hey you, mind if we talk?'' She asked him as he smiled and waved at her as he continued eating. He stopped munching for 5 seconds and grabbed a quick sip of his soda before asking.

''Hey Bebe what's up, no Riley today?''

She shook her head. ''He's not doing too well health wise but give it a day or two he'll be fine. Any who I'm here to ask you a few questions.''

''Shot.'' Stan said as he spotted Wendy with a lunch tray and waved her over.

''Well for starters Stan, I was just wondering if you enjoyed Wendy's surprise birthday gift? She asked me for advice as she's been missing you for months so I told her to go ahead. Heck Kyle mentioned to me what happened on the 4th of July between you two.'' She quizzed him as Stan frowned.

'Remind me to have a word with Kyle when he gets back.'' He mumbled. ''Also what do you mean by birthday gift?'' He asked with confusion.

Bebe giggled, completely mis-reading the situation and assuming Stan was being secretive or shy. ''It's ok Stan, we're all teenagers in healthy sexual active relationships here. I mean Wendy's been going on about how she's been practicing with lollipops since that kiss you two shared on the 4th of July.''

''Practicing what?'' Stan asked again even more confused.

''Your birthday blowjob silly!'' Bebe replied in a whisper and then let out a giggle as Stan's eyes widen in shock at the comment. It was then it finally hit Bebe that Wendy only managed to get 50% of her plan achieved. Namely the 'get Stan back as her boyfriend' part.

''That ... that's what happened right? I mean she said she wants to go all the way with you. She wanted you back to be her first because she doesn't trust any other guy in high school especially after what happened with Bridon. She told you what happened with him right?'' Bebe asked nervously biting her lip.

Stan nodded his head slowly, trying his best to take in all of the information Bebe had literally just dropped on him, just as Wendy came over to the pair carrying her lunch and a milkshake with two straws in it.

''Sorry I'm late Stan.'' She said with a playful giggled. ''Took the cook a while to sort out the milkshake.'' She said only just noticing Stan was zoned out, his jaw a gasped and his eyes wide in shock.

Wendy instantly turned to her best friend as she narrowed her eyes at her. ''Bebe, what did you say?''

''I ... I …'' Bebe began with a nervous stammer. ''Didn't realise you weren't able to ... you know, 'deliver' your super special birthday gift for Stan.''

Now it was Wendy's turn to go wide eyed but only briefly. ''BEBE STEVENS!'' She angrily snarled at her.

''Um ... GOTTOGOTORILEYSHOUSECHATLATERBYE!'' Bebe blurted out before making a quick dash out of the cafeteria as Wendy instantly turned her attention to her boyfriend. She'd sort out Bebe later, right now she was terrified what Stan thought of her.

''Stan .. I can explain ... '' Wendy began as Stan stared at her speechless. ''It's just I ... I can understand if you think I'm a slut or something.'' She continued, the worry evident in her voice.

However as soon as Wendy said 'slut' that's when Stan's eyes blinked and he snapped back to his senses.

''Your not a slut.'' He quickly blurted out quietly, offering his hand so Wendy could sit next to him.

Wendy nervously smiled as she sat as close as possible to him, Stan in return put his right arm over her shoulder, pulling her closer.

He leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on her forehead, Wendy blushed whilst Stan just stared at her with a grin and a crimson blush in his cheeks. ''Forget about my birthday.'' Stan thought. ''Christmas just came early for me.''


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own South Park or any of the characters.

A/N: I'm aiming to get another chapter of Studios out before Christmas but I can't 100% guarantee it. Regardless please enjoy this chapter.

...

''Stan?'' Wendy asked him, snapping Stan back into the reality. Lunch was over and the pair were slowly making their way back to class, despite no teacher.

''Yeah babe?'' He asked, trying his best to act cool and calm, despite the words Bebe told him earlier floating threw his mind.

''_She wanted you back to be her first …''_

''What exactly did Bebe tell you?'' Wendy asked him with a slight worried look. Stan simply smiled and squeezed her hand gently, hoping to reassure her before planting another quick kiss on her forehead.

''Nothing bad just … she mentioned you wanted to … you know … 'do stuff' … with me?'' Stan said to her, trying his best to find the right words. He was finding it rather embarrassing to talk to his girlfriend about how her best friend let it slip she wanted sex with him.

Wendy's eyes went wide alongside a streak of crimson in her cheeks. ''O … so she mentioned my plans for your birthday?'' Wendy asked nervously.

Stan coughed slightly, trying his best to find the right words that didn't make him sound like a sex addict.

''I'd take what happened as in you and me talking, comforting each other over your original plan. I think we both needed a shoulder to cry on that weekend.'' He told her, trying his best to sound comforting.

''It's just after Bridon, I found it hard to trust guys, but after the 4th of July where w-'' Wendy was cut off as Stan pulled her into a kiss.

Despite being caught off guard Wendy moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Stan's waist, his free hand stroking her hair but then broke the kiss when they heard a familiar voice.

''Get a room you two.'' Kenny said jokingly as he walked by alongside Jenny and Lola, the latter pair giggling at the sight.

Stan and Wendy simply giggled back before looking back into each other's eyes.

''Look.'' Stan started. ''We don't have to rush this, I don't mind waiting and besides with this cast on my leg, it limits what we can do, position wise.'' He said as he tapped his cast covered leg gently against the locker, a small blush of embarrassment in his cheeks.

He was finding it a little bit difficult to talk to Wendy about sex with her. That's when it hit him, sex …. With Wendy! ''Holy crap!'' He thought to himself.

Seeing how her boyfriend was day dreaming, Wendy let out a playful sigh before circling her finger on Stan's chest, or to be more precise around his heart.

She quickly glanced up and down the corridor. Seeing how it was now empty she took her chance.

''I was kind of hoping you'd let me be on top if I'm honest.'' She said in a low sexy tone whilst playing around with his belt buckle.

Stan snapped back to reality instantly, leaning his head backwards against the locker and let out a low moan of pure pleasure when Wendy then decided to give his package a squeeze.

''You like that?'' She whispered to him but all Stan could do was nod. He was speechless and was terrified he'd throw up if he even attempted to verbally reply to Wendy.

Here he was, standing in a deserted hall way at school, his leg broken and in a cast and now his on-off girlfriend was offering him a night of passion whilst playing with his junk threw his jeans, nothing could possibly ruin this moment.

''Wendy Testaburger, if only Principal Victoria could see what a little sexual demon you've become now.'' Kenny joked at the pair, crashing them back to reality and causing them both to let out a yelp.

''Relax you two.'' Kenny said as he placed his hand over his mouth, closing a imagery zipper. ''My lips are sealed.''

Both Stan and Wendy let out a sigh of relief as Kenny chuckle at the sight. Them pair always made a cute couple, even when he dated Wendy briefly in 6th grade he always thought that.

However said dating time to him now was just another thing added to the list he swear he'd never tell Stan about, like what happened with his mom during last summer.

''Then again, awesome way to lose your v-card.'' He thought to himself as he remembered that weekend, the feel of Mrs Marsh's awesome boobs as she let him do what ever he wanted to her.

''And plus the blowjobs!'' Kenny thought to himself again. 'Maybe Mrs Marsh should take Wendy to one side and explain how it's do-'' His thoughts were then interrupted by the voice of Stan.

''Earth to Kenny!'' Said Stan … Stan, one of his oldest and dearest friends and here Kenny was thinking how awesome the sex with his mom was …. Guilt and feeling like a piece of dog shit wasn't enough to describe what Kenny thought of himself at that very moment.

Quickly Kenny then put on his biggest smile and pointed at Wendy in a playful manner. ''You be gentle with my good friend here Madame Class President, he's never even seen a naked woman before let alone lost his v-card.''

''KENNY!'' Stan let out rather loudly in shock.

''All he ever talks about is how he screwed it all up back when you were 16, constantly going on about how he loves you and junk like that.'' Kenny continued as Stan started to get annoyed.

''Has he shown you his sketchbook yet? The one where he drew pictures of you?'' Kenny asked Wendy who simply shook her head with a giggle.

''Ah so he's probably not shown you his journal with all of the love letters to you he's been too embarrassed to send. He was scared you'd just rip them up or something.'' Kenny said as he reached into his pocket.

''By the way buddy, Happy Birthday!'' Kenny said as he handed Stan a box of condoms. ''I think you'll need them.'' He said before walking off laughing leaving Stan speechless, he was lost for words.

''He cares for you, he wasn't making fun.'' Wendy said to him as she stuffed the box of condoms into her pocket. ''And it was a thoughtful gift, crude but thoughtful, however I do have one question.'' She asked him.

''Um .. Yeah?'' Stan asked a little embarrassed.

''Love letters?'' Wendy whispered as she pulled Stan closer by his shirt collar into a very passionate kiss.

''I SAID GET A ROOM YOU TWO!'' Shouted Kenny from down the hall.

…

''Jesus Christ, two idiot teens fuck and get caught on camera doing it and suddenly the school staff goes into a fucking panic!'' Cartman complained to no one in particular, in fact the other people on the table didn't really care at all.

''So anyone planning on ditching school?'' Clyde asked as he was bored out of his mind.

''I think a few people already have.'' Replied Jason as he glanced around the cafeteria. ''I get we're seniors and we have to set an example and all but this is taking the piss.''

''They could of left us a TV or something in the class room at least.'' Mumbled Francis as he dipped his fries into his tomato sauce. ''At least with the lack of other students we could get something decent to eat.''

''Fucking only good thing to come out of this lame ass day.'' Cartman said as he took a bite out of his double cheeseburger and chicken combo.

''Careful Cartman you'll get fat.'' Craig said with a laugh as he munched on some pizza.

''Suck my clit and balls god lover!'' Cartman shot back only for Craig to flip him off.

''Can't it's a sin.'' Craig said as he flipped him off.

Clyde looked around the cafeteria, after a couple of glances it finally hit him.

''Hey has anyone seen Mark? He like NEVER misses a day of school?''

Francis looked up from his plate of pizza. ''O yeah, that's our fault, Nicole found out he was at Token's party and she got SUPER pissed off about it.''

The others looked at Francis and Jason with confused looks.

''Well she wouldn't have found out if SOMEONE hadn't tag him in a load of photos.'' Replied Jason annoyed.

Cartman let out a rather loud annoyed grunt and mumbled something along the lines of 'they don't belong together' whilst the others just ignored him and continued eating.

Craig let out a small chuckle as a mischievous grin appeared on his face. Clyde noticed and raised an confused eyebrow at him.

''What's so funny Craig?'' He asked as Craig pulled out his mobile.

''Remember that time you guys ripped into me when that video of my mom appeared on you tube?'' He asked as he scrolled threw his contact list for a particular name.

…

Mark Cotswolds held the box of chocolates and bouquet of flowers close to his chest as he rang the door bell to his girlfriends house.

After the 4th attempt there still had been no answer.

''Great she must be REALLY pissed off with me.'' He mumbled in a depressed tone. He and Nicole had been together for nearly two years now but now he was worried he had blown it thanks to Douglas.

'Dude I can't go alone and besides you need to chill out every once in a while.' He remembered him saying to him mere hours before they arrived at Token's party before the whole 'incident' kicked off.

''Speaking of Douglas …'' Mark began to think to himself. ''Where on Earth did he disappear to during the party? I remember seeing him talking to Emily and Tammy and then PHEW they were gone.''

Mark let out an annoyed grunt at himself for not being more direct with Douglas and just saying 'NO' at him.

He was about to try the door bell again but then without warning the door flung open and soon Mark was face to face with a very angry Nicole.

Mark gulped loudly as soon as he noticed Nicole was wearing her bath robe … alongside black leather boots. That only meant one thing …

''Nicole my love.'' Mark instantly began in a rushed manner. ''I'm so sorry about going to Token's party but Douglas …''

''Silence worm!'' She said to him in a authority tone and pointed for him to go inside.

As Mark entered Nicole closed the door and locked it whilst mumbling the word 'pineapple' their safe word.

''It's ok, Douglas came round this morning to apologise, he said it was all his fault and was worried you were getting stressed from school work.'' She said to him in her most warm and caring voice as she grabbed him by his tie and pulled him into a deep, loving kiss.

Mark moaned into the kiss especially when he felt Nicole's finger run threw his brown hair, however within a flash they tightened causing him to let out a small moan of pain as Nicole pulled him away.

''However …'' She began as she held the back of his head, her face mere inches away from his. ''You've been a very naughty boy for not telling me the truth!'' She said whilst taping his lips with her finger.

''And what do naughty boys deserve?''

Mark closed his eyes and took a deep breath before exhaling as he recalled the day he confessed to Nicole what he thought was a 'forbidden fetish'.

''They deserve to be punished my love.'' He replied as he placed the chocolates and flowers on the nearby table.

''I've been very naughty …'' Mark said as he began to unbutton his shirt whilst Nicole undid her bathrobe, revealing her tight dominatrix outfit, the one she especially picked out for Mark's 18th birthday.

''Yes you have been VERY naughty.'' Nicole said as she licked her lips and then within a flash she grabbed Mark by the throat staring directly into his eyes.

''BAD!'' She shouted as she slapped him across the face.

Mark let out a small 'ah' but then turned back to Nicole. ''Harder.'' He demanded from her.

''VERY BAD!'' She shouted this time as she slapped him harder, this time leaving a very red mark on his cheek.

Mark smiled as he looked directly into Nicole's eyes which contained a bizarre yet erotic mixture of love, lust and sadistic all at once.

''Pineapple.'' He whispered as Nicole instantly released him with a worried look.

''O baby I didn't hurt you too much did I?'' She asked in a panic. As much as she did enjoy practicing this with Mark, deep in the back of her mind Nicole was terrified that some day she might accidentally cause a very severe injury.

''No, no of course my love.'' He said with a smile as he finally managed to get his shirt off. ''It's just this is my best shirt, I was planning on using it for college interviews.'' He said as he hung it on the stairs banister.

''Now what next?'' He asked grinning from ear to ear.

''How about a good old spanking?'' Nicole asked as the pair pulled each other into a hug.

''Tempting … but my butt's still sore from last time.'' Mark said as he moved his hand down lower to give Nicole's exposed butt cheek a good squeeze as she giggled in return, running her hands up and down his chest.

''Silly naughty boy, I never said I'd be spanking your butt.'' Nicole said with a smile as Mark's eyes went wide in delight as he eagerly rushed to unbuckle his belt.


End file.
